The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for battery control and a battery pack and is suitably applicable, particularly, to a battery pack provided with a lithium-ion secondary battery.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-176290, a non-volatile semiconductor storage device is disclosed in which, when turning on of a power supply is detected, the initial setting data read from an initial setting data region is transferred to an initial setting data latching circuit to be retained there.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-146474, a non-volatile semiconductor storage device is disclosed which is provided with a first register group storing various voltage setting data automatically read from a ROM fuse region at a time of a power-on reset and a second register group storing voltage adjustment data read from a cell array region in accordance with inputted addresses.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-214496, a microcomputer having an internal flash memory is disclosed in which the information stored in a special storage area for storing reference voltage trimming information and boosted voltage trimming information is automatically sent to a predetermined register unit in synchronization with resetting of the microcomputer.